Touch of Heaven
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: A scout and a pilot have settled down and have started a family. It is Christmas and the family is opening gifts under the tree. Read to find out who the couple is! please r
1. Opening the Gifts

heaven.html AN: hello everyone!! i'm back with a crossover!! i hope u guys like it! 

Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon or gundam wing but i do own haley so if u want to use her u'll have to ask me first! 

Dedication: i dedicate this to IceAngelNikki a new author and my good friend!!! 3 yas bunches, Nikki!!!   
  
  
  


~°Touch of Heaven°~   
~°Part 1°~   
~°Opening the Gifts°~ 

"Mommy, Daddy, get up!" a four-year-old girl said jumping onto her parents' bed.   
"Go back to bed, Haley. It's six o'clock in the morning," her father said and closed his eyes.   
"Oh, Heero, it's Christmas. Get into the spirit," Haley's mother said.   
"Yes I know, Ami. I'm up, Haley," Heero said getting out of bed. He then picked up Haley carrying her out of the room towards the living room. Ami got up and headed downstairs. In the living room she saw her husband sitting on the couch and her daughter looking at all the gifts.   
"Mommy, Daddy, look at all the presents from Santa!" Haley exclaimed. "Can I open them?"   
"Of course," Ami said.   
"Yay!" Haley said grabbing a gift then started opening it. Ami walked over and sat down next to her husband. Heero put his arm around her as they watched their daughter open her presents. A few minutes later they saw her run towards them holding a small box.   
"Mommy, you got a present!" Haley said giving the box Ami.   
"Thank you, Haley," Ami said. Haley headed back over to the tree. Ami unwrapped the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a heart made out of diamonds with an aquamarine heart-shaped stone in the middle on a silver chain. Heero took it from her and put it around her neck.   
Ami looked down at the necklace then to Heero's eyes and said, "Oh, Heero, it's beautiful! Thank you!"   
"It's not half as beautiful as you," Heero said before he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss full of love for each other. No sooner had they ended their kiss when Haley came over with another box.   
"Daddy, you got a present!" she said handing it to Heero. She then bounced back to the tree.   
"I wonder what it is," Heero said inspecting the small box in his hand.   
"Well, you won't know until you open it," Ami said smiling. Heero opened the box and pulled out a watch. The watch was silver with a leather band.   
"You don't like it?" Ami asked when Heero didn't say anything.   
Heero touched his forehead to hers and said, "I love it." He then kissed her. "Thank you, Ami."   
"You're welcome," Ami said. The couple sat back and watched their daughter open up the rest of her gifts. Haley finished opening her gifts a few minutes later and started playing with her new doll that she had gotten.   
"Now that all the gifts have been opened I have to tell you two something very important. Come here, Haley," Ami said. Haley got up and came over to her parents carrying her dolly.   
"Is everything all right?" Heero asked.   
"Yes, everything is fine," Ami said.   
"Look, Mommy, Daddy, I got a dolly. Her name is Maggie!" Haley said showing them Maggie.   
"That's nice, sweetie," Heero said picking her up and placing his daughter on his lap.   
"My news is that..." Ami trailed off. 

AN: stay tuned in for part 2 to find out what Ami's news is!! byebye for now!!! 


	2. Happy News

heaven2.html AN: hello everyone!! this is the second part i know it's short the chapters will get longer i promise! o and thanx for everyone's reviews i enjoyed getting them!! 

Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon or gundam wing but i do own haley so if u want to use her u'll have to ask me first! 

Dedication: i dedicate this to Kirsten, my good friend!!! 3 yas bunches, Kirsten, Manatee!!!!!!! 

AN2: a few of u guys had questions so i am going to answer them here.   
**1. Are any of the other Scouts in it?**   
yes all of the scouts are in this story they show up a little later.   
**2. Have you written one about how they met?**   
no but i will once i finish this story thanx for the idea, Rowens_Girl!   
  
  
  
  


~°Touch of Heaven°~   
~°Part 2°~   
~°Happy News°~ 

  
  
  
  


"My news is that...." Ami trailed off, "that I'm going to have a baby." Heero stared at her wide eyed, and Haley looked on not completely understanding.   
"Mommy, what does that mean?" Haley asked her mother.   
"That means, sweetie, that you are going to have a baby brother or sister," Ami replied.   
"Baby brother or sister? Can it be a sister? I want a sister!!"Haley said.   
"We'll see. What do you think, Heero?" Ami asked her husband who still hadn't said anything.   
"Either would be wonderful, but another girl would be nice," Heero said coming out of his stupor and wrapping his arm around his wife pulling her to him.   
"You're not mad at me?" Ami asked.   
"How could I be? This is wonderful news. How far are you?" Heero said.   
"Two months," Ami replied.   
"A July baby," Heero said.   
"Yeah, the baby's due in July," Ami stated.   
"Mommy?" Haley asked.   
"Yes, Haley," Ami said.   
"When are we going on the shuttle to Mari's house?" Haley asked.   
"Tonight," Ami said. "Heero, are you sure Quatre doesn't mind us coming in a day earlier?"   
"No, I talked to him yesterday, and he said that he would be more then delighted. The same with Minako," Heero replied.   
"That's good. I'm glad he's having all of us over. I haven't seen everyone in a long time, and I miss them," Ami said.   
"I do, too," Heero said.   
"Well, I bet you're hungry. What do you two want for breakfast?" Ami asked standing up.   
"Mommy make pancakes?" Haley asked looking up from her new dolly.   
"Sure, honey. What would you like?" Ami asked looking at her husband.   
"Pancakes sound good," Heero replied. "Haley, why don't we get dressed while Mommy makes breakfast."   
"Otay," Haley replied standing up. Heero stood up picking his daughter up and took her up the stairs. Ami went into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

~°~

AN: ok i know it was short and sappy and yeah well if i get enough reviews the next part will be out very soon! so review and stay tuned for the next part to find out what happens at Quatre's house. 


End file.
